Ludovico Technique
by CassieAggie
Summary: Set after the episode Dante in Season 5


Ludovico Technique

[Set after the episode 'Dante' in Season 5]

Spencer entered his local library.

The librarian, Delta, was working in one of the aisles. "Mr Reid, back so soon? Didn't you just take out 6 books a couple of days ago?"

"Yes; don't worry, I haven't finished all of them yet. I'm actually looking for an obscure tome today, 'A Clockwork Orange'?"

Delta smiled curiously "Obscure. Hardly a piece of literature I would label obscure... You'll find it in the Classics section. That is not your usual choice of material."

"I know. It was mentioned to me by a colleague and now I'm intrigued. She actually mentioned the movie, but I believe it was a written piece first."

"Oh most definitely. The book was written in 1962 by Anthony Burgess. I believe the film surfaced around 1971, it was directed by Stanley Kubrick. I'll get it for you."

She led Spencer to the Classics shelving. She ran her slender fingers across the bindings on Shelf C and then pulled the book from the tightly packed entries. She handed it to him, 'A Clockwork Orange'."

Spencer perused the cover quickly, "Great. Can you add this to my card please. I'll return it with the others."

"Of course. I'll be interested to know what you think of the book."

Spencer tucked the book inside his bag. He pushed his overdue-for-a-trim hair behind his ears and smiled "Thanks for your help, as always Delta." He left the building.

He cracked the well-worn binding the moment he sat on the train.

...

When Emily and Dave walked into the tea-room for their morning hit of Java they were met by a frazzled Reid. Emily joked "What is it Reid, we're not out of coffee are we? Tell me it isn't so!"

Without saying anything he handed an open jar of coffee to her and hobbled to his desk with his solo crutch, leaving behind his ready-made coffee on the bench. Rossi raised a discerning brow to Prentiss. She picked up his cup and they presented it to Reid at his desk.

Rossi spied the novel on Reid's desk. He picked it up, now knowing that had the young genius in a lather. He winked cheekily at Emily who caught on quickly, "Oh, you read it... So, no more Beethoven for you?"

Spencer snatched the book back from Rossi and said dejectedly "You knew... you all knew. How could I not know?"

Rossi sat on the corner of the messy workspace and said "Because it's not your usual cup of tea... it's just a book Reid."

"No, that's the thing, it isn't. It's almost a tool that we can probably use to some degree in our work here at the BAU. A culture of extreme youth violence; a presentation of a teenage anti-hero if you like. Wide experience with State authorities whose intent it is to reform him - an exploration of human violence and free-will , a choice between good and evil."

Prentiss rolled her eyes, "And we thought _we_ were teaching _you_ something Reid. Can't you just accept the book for what it is, a piece of cult fiction that will go down in history as a classic..."

Reid pressed on "The Ludovico Technique - the aversion therapy - that is chosen as a tool to combat the anti-hero is very fascinating... I believe..."

Rossi cut him off, "Kid - relax. All we wanted was for you to learn about the book because of the essence of underlying impact of classical music and the character that listened to Beethoven ... remember... Hotch with the Beatles' White Album, me with Sinatra and Dean - the whiskey and cigars... it was just a joke!"

Prentiss chimed in "Jeez Reid, lighten up! We were just incensed that you made that statement about Beethoven and we were taking the piss; we couldn't believe you hadn't heard about A Clockwork Orange."

Spencer didn't respond.

Rossi got up, ready to move on with his day.

Reid said enthusiastically "Imagine if the FBI came up with its own experimental behaviour modifications... nausea-inducing drugs or injections, administered to make unsubs physically ill when exposed to any violence. Imagine the fall-out from that guys... we could use it to quell predatory sexual inclination - thus wipe out the majority of rape cases... The scum in the prison system could be released back into society and become productive members again."

Prentiss shifted uncomfortably on her feet while Rossi chewed the inside of his bottom lip. Reid went on to add "Yes, I'm sure the powers that be could initiate the injection substance; all we would need are specula - you know, to hold open their eyes... and presto, the urges are taken away! Oh, and let's not forget to pipe Beethoven's Ninth Symphony in through the vents of the clinical rooms for good measure!"

That's when Rossi and Prentiss became aware that it was Reid who was now taking the piss.

Spencer burst out laughing, "The looks on your faces, priceless!"

A wide grin came across Rossi's face, "Okay, you win!"

Prentiss "You're a tool Reid."

Reid continued chuckling away, "As if I would believe in any of that BS. Oh, I can see it now... we can line up all the 'droogs' in society and have them treated with the aversion therapy and voila, our jobs would no longer exist!"

Rossi and Prentiss listened to Reid chortling away as they made their way back to the tea-room. He had gotten them right and proper. That would teach them to try and mess with the genius of Spencer Reid.


End file.
